Dhampir Trials
by Noelove52
Summary: They are back! Rose and the gang are out of the Maze thanks to Rose. What new challenges will they be faced? Who is gonna save them this time if Rose is taken? R&R Rose/Dimitri Thomas/Theresa Gally/Mia more pairings to come! Rated M for mushy scenes later!
1. Chapter 1

Dhampir Trials

 **AN: Hello readers! Sorry it's been a while, I have been trying to figure out how to start this book. Well any way, here goes! R &R please! **

**Chapter 1**

 **Rose POV**

It's been three days since I got everyone out of the mazes, and I am still not sure who carried me to the barracks and laid me on a bed to rest. When I woke up everyone was relieved. I waked into the cafeteria to get some food and was immediately surrounded by Lissa, Eddie, Mason, Dimitri, my mom, and Abe.

"Are you ok?"

"How do you feel?"

"Should you even be up?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Rose."

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" my mother's voice carried over everyone else's.

She marched to where she was standing in front of me, her eyes traveled very carefully inspecting me from head to toe searching for any injuries. Janine seemed satisfied when she found no visible, Abe did as well.

"Im fine you guys, seriously. The only reason I was in the condition I was in was because I hadn't slept in days because there was a lot of danger around. First Adrian shows up and gets stung, then the griever attack where Dimitri was taken-"

"Guardian Belikov" my mother interjected.

"-I spent the night after he was rescued killing grievers." I continued over her correction. "Has no one put two and two together yet? I didn't sleep because people were in danger! Now let me eat something good before I kill you all for hovering and not letting me eat."

Pushing past them I saw that someone had laid out a few boxes of donuts and most of them were chocolate. Quickly grabbing six of them, I walked over to a table and sat down. I was so focused on the delicious chocolate donuts in front of me that I didn't notice someone put a cup of chocolate milk in front of my plate and everyone sat around me as I inhaled my food.

I finished my donuts but I was still hungry so I got up and grabbed four more and sat back down. Taking a quick swig of the milk, I dug into my donuts. When I was finally done and satisfyingly full, I took a look around. Gally, Minho, and Thomas looking quite shocked that I had put back that much food. Mason and Eddie start chuckling at their faces.

"Don't worry, she always eats that much, its usually more. I'm just shocked that she didn't kill all of us when she was surrounded by us before she ate." Dimitri says.

"I am not that bad when it comes to food!" I exclaim.

"You are too!" they all say.

"In middle school, you all but broke that boy's arm because he wouldn't stop bugging you during lunch and you hadn't eaten yet." Mason replies.

"Or, the time Christian took food off your plate, you almost ate his hand when you grabbed the food out of his hand." Lissa says smugly.

"The many mornings you have come to your extra practices and didn't have a granola bar to eat before working out, I had to make sure that I had extra bars in the storage closet so you wouldn't eat me or the workout equipment!" Dimitri says rather loudly.

Abe looked around the table before adding the time that he had seen me eat almost all of Ms. Belikova food in the house after I got better and was up and about. My face went beet red with embarrassment about that. Dimitri looked about as shocked as Thomas, Gally, and Minho did.

"My poor mother had to restock after you! It was hard enough to keep food in the house with me there!" Dimitri exclaims.

"Hey now! Paul ate the other half of the food she had! That kid is getting big. He was about up to my chest when I left your moms!" I say.

Dimitri looks shocked at my words. "Sounds like he eats as much as I did when I was his age!"

I shrugged and got up to go get some more chocolate milk to finish washing down the ten donuts I ate. After I sat back down, I noticed that Theresa had sat down at the table with us and was picking at the donuts she had in front of her.

"If you aren't hungry, Theresa, you can give it to Rose here. She already had ten, but im sure one or two more won't hurt her." Thomas says with a strange grin on his face.

"She ate how many donuts?" Theresa looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I only had ten of them."

"She usually eats about twelve or thirteen at once, you should see how many burgers she can put away. Don't ever take her to a buffet, she will eat the whole place!" Lissa says. "Made that mistake once when we were in Portland away from the academy before Dimitri here caught and took us back."

"Seriously you guys, I am not that bad!"

Before I could continue, the lady I had yelled at a few days ago walked in.

"Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway, would you please follow me?"

I groaned at her request. "why? Am I in trouble for solving both puzzles? For saving the princess that _you_ put into the maze?"

"No, Miss. Hathaway. I need to ask you something about your past."

 **AN: I know it's a short chapter but this is what I have for the first chapter of the second book!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own Nothing but the plot!**

 **Chapter 2: A Peak into the past**

 **Thomas POV**

Rose had been out for the past few days with no changes. When she finally woke up we were very happy about that. The only major shock was when she easily put away ten donuts and two large cups of chocolate milk. After inhaling her food, she looks at me, Minho, and Gally, well more specifically our very shocked faces.

"What? I always eat a lot of food." She asked.

Eddie, Mason, and Dimitri all launched into stories about her and her habits involving food. She almost broke someone's arm a because they wouldn't let her eat. When she almost ate Lissa's boyfriend's hand because he took some food off her plate. The fact that Dimitri trained her and in the morning, she didn't have time to eat so that he had to have a constant supply of breakfast bars in the training room s she wouldn't eat the gym itself.

When the old mobster guy included that she had eaten half Dimitri's mom's kitchen, she fired back that Paul ate the other half. I started chucking to myself.

Theresa sat down with a couple of donuts and after eating one she sat there picking at the others. I gently nudged her with my elbow and motioned to Rose.

"If you don't want to eat it, you can give them to Rose, I'm sure that two more won't hurt her. I mean she already had ten of them, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind eating two more." I say to her.

Right before she could respond, a woman dressed very professionally came up to Rose.

"Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway, would you follow me please?" she said, her attitude and tone screamed professional.

"Why? Am I in trouble for solving both of the mazes? Saving _Princess_ Lissa, whom _YOU_ put in deliberate danger?" she growled at the lady.

"No, Miss. Hathaway, we need to talk about your past." The lady said with a slight grin.

Rose grumbled as she got up, I barely heard any of it. I did, however, catch something along the lines of 'fascist bitch' and 'narcissistic moron.' Dimitri gave her a pointed look that got her to zip it and go with her.

"Alone, please." The lady said.

All of us sat back down, Dimitri looked worried about her.

"I'll be fine, if they piss me off I promise not to hit them too hard." She says with a man eater smile.

"The director does not wait for anyone, Miss. Hathaway." The lady said.

"Well, you know what lady? I am not just anyone. The people who care about me want to make sure that I am going to be safe. You cannot protect me for sure, now if you don't back off and let assure that I will be okay, _they_ will not be able to protect _you_ from _me_." The look on her face was on enough to make the lady take a few steps back.

"Rose, just go, and no hitting if avoidable." Dimitri and her mother said.

I watched as her face contorted with thought and the way she finally relaxed and let the lady lead her away.

 **Rose POV**

I walked with the lady calmly. She took me down several hallways, all of them were unmarked and very identical. When she opened a door, I was surprised to see a rather young woman there sitting at the head of the table.

"What do you want?" I all but barked at her.

She visibly flinched at my tone, my stance was a defensive one. I wasn't sure what to expect with her, since I didn't know her. When she stood and walked towards me, it seemed almost like she was stalking towards me. Much like a lion would its prey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, stalking towards me like that. The result won't be pretty." I ground out.

She didn't listen to me at all and kept coming at me. I waited a lot longer than I usually would, especially since I am almost always look for fights to relive some stress built up from Lissa's darkness. Through the bond, I could feel her sending me very calm thoughts.

The lady was within a few feet of me, too close. I swung at her and hit her square in the jaw sending her into the wall on the other side of the room. She was dazed by the impact. Before I could land another blow, an older lady walked in, one I had seen before in the control room of the mazes.

"Very good, Miss. Hathaway. Although your response time was longer than I have been told. I have been told you have quite the temper, especially when your little friend is in danger, when anyone of your friends are in danger." She said.

"You have seen my temper, my anger. My fierceness to protect the people that I care about. However, there is one part of my life that you have no idea how long this was drilled into me, since I was handed over to the academy." I ground out.

"What is that, little girl?" she sneered.

"The fact that I was born to protect them. Lissa, Christian, _Adrian_ , Mia, Jesse. They are all part of a race that I protect. Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, Meredith, and myself, we are all part of a race that protects them. Lissa is a royal, so is Jesse, and Adrian _was_ the great nephew of Queen Tatiana." I bit back the snarl that was threating to escape.

"I am doing my damn best not to rip your head off your shoulders right now." The snarl slipped out, "you really don't want to know what I am truly capable. I have marks from my kills. In my world, I am one of the most dangerous dhampirs alive."

Turning around I lifted my hair off my neck, I heard several gasps. Letting my hair drop to cover my neck back up, I turned around to see Thomas, Gally, Minho, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and of course my parental duo.

"What do you mean by 'in my world' Rose?" Gally asked.

"Did you notice how Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, and myself look well-built and are very muscular? How we have extremely high endurance, and can take just about anything?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! R &R I would really like to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


End file.
